Pokemon TMX : Menace Anew (Part 2)
by Cypherwerf
Summary: Series Continuation. Ash picks up Brock at Pewter and travels to Cerulean via Mount Moon. What happens there? A new friend found?


# **Pokemon TMX : Menace Anew Part 2**

Disclaimer : 

I never have and never will own pokemon. Nintendo does. Pokemon's a great game and great concept though. Props to them. Don't sue me.

You know, I'm quite touched by the amount of feedback I received on part 1. I posted it before I went to bed, and when I woke up my mailbox was full. Now I am only faced with a cheerful dilemma. How to write fast enough becoz actually I had plans for this to be a very long story. Kinda like a series. Hmm. I guess I should have written everything before I posted it. Oh well. Live and learn.

I'm thinking of creating *one* fresh character. Someone for Brock. Becoz I can't bear to pair him up with Sabrina or something. Or Duplica. Duplica's too cool for that don't you think? And I don't want to pair him up with obscure people like the person who gave ash his bulbasaur, melody or something, started with M. Hmm, maybe a fresh character's a good idea. Then I can create an original set of 6 pokemon for her. My dream team. I totally hate the bulbasaur/squirtle/charmander thing. I mean, it's just so newbie-ish. Low stats and everything. And I can't just give Ash new pokemon like that. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Create one new character of my own. Ash will still be the main one though. 

Please review. C&C appreciated as always. [yulai@singnet.com.sg][1]

Please send comments, then I can get an idea of how I'm doing, and I can sorta tailor the rest of the fic slightly to suit the feedback.

Ooh. I always wanted to say this…

And now, back to our regularly scheduled programme. 

~-~

**Pewter City, and the Mount Moon Mishap!**

Ash checked the straps of his backpack, making sure that they were firmly attacked to his body. He had risen early, at dawn, in order to get a early start towards his first destination, Pewter City. He got up and stretched, testing the weight on his back. A golden bundle bounced up cheerfully from the corner and landed on the top of his backpack, adding a slight extra burden to his figure. Ash smiled though as he turned around and looked at Pikachu. He would be happy to take this extra load though.

Ash sprung down the steps of the Ketchum residence. He took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh early morning air. It was invigorating. Dawn was just breaking and Ash could hear the first pidgeys start to sing, a sweet interruption that blended with the silence of dawn. Ash proceeded to walk down the path towards Pewter city. It felt good to be traveling again. He had not left Pallet town for an extended period in quite a while now. La la la, Ash felt like singing out loud to the chorus of the bird pokemon. Maybe he should arrange to go trips more often. The freedom felt so great. It felt exactly like the old days where he was traveling down the roads with his old buddies.

A tall female figure appeared at the door step of the house that Ash had just exited. She called to Ash.

"Ash! Make sure you take care of yourself. You're a big boy now, but you watch out and try not to get into any trouble ok? And don't forget to change your underwear." Seeing that Ash had already walked a remarked distance from the house, she yelled out the last sentence, letting it's cry echo through the quiet pre-dawn neighbourhood. "DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR!"

Ash winced, before turning around. _Yep, exactly like the old days_, he thought wryly. His face a shade of crimson, he waved good bye and gave his mom a smile before he turned around and proceed to rush off the best he could without seeming that he was trying to avoid all the sleepy stares that the neighbours were giving him from the windows of the adjacent houses. He blushed furiously and tried to ignore the amusement they displayed at the antics of his caring mom.

Ash's embarrassment faded as he left the outer limits of Pallet town behind him. His face set as he thought of the challenges that he faced ahead. Grimly, he thought. I have to succeed. He quickened his pace and even as the last traces of dawn lingered on, Ash was on his way to Pewter city.

~-~

"Pidgeooo" The bird pokemon called as it cried out from the skies overhead.

Ash had decided to let Pidgeotto and Venusaur out of their pokeballs as they traveled to Pewter City. Pidgeotto always enjoyed flying out in the wild, and indeed, it looked as if it were enjoying itself, soaring alongside the clouds, sweeping it's broad wings to and fro and gliding freely, just playfully, in all directions. Venusaur enjoyed treading on road beside Ash, just basking in the mid morning sunlight, soaking up solar energy into the huge flower on it's back.

"PiPidgeoo!" the great bird pokemon cried out at Ash.

Ash nodded. Pidgeotto had just told him that he could see the outskirts of Viridian city. It was about right too. He planned to reach viridian city by noon and drop by the pokecenter for lunch, to rejuvenate his pokemon and check in on the news with Professor Oak back at Pallet town.

Ash walked on for another half an hour before he reached the door step of the Viridian city Pokecentre. He recalled Venusaur and Pidgeotto back into their pokeballs. As he pushed open the door into the pokecentre, he smiled as he recalled his first visit to this pokecentre on his pokemon journey.

"Pika Pikachu pikapi chupi ka Pikachu!" The little electric pokemon chittered as it's head popped out from a flap in Ash's backpack. "Pi chupi kapi Pikachu!"

The corner of Ash's mouth twitched in a slight upturn as he heard what was said. Apparently Pikachu remembered their encounter here too.

He went up to the counter where there was, as there should be in every pokecentre across the land, a pink-haired Nurse Joy waiting. "I would like my pokemon rejuvenated please." Ash said, handing over his five pokeballs and Pikachu on a tray. Nurse Joy nodded, beaming a smile as she took the pokemon. Turning back, she said "Hey, haven't I seen you before?"

Ash sweatdropped. "Er yeah, you could say that."

Ash chowed down a quick lunch at the pokecentre snack corner and went to call Professor Oak on the videophone. Professor Oak gave him an update.

"Glad to see you're already at Viridian Ash. Work has already started with regards to rebuilding the Oak Laboratories." Professor Oak coughed. "We're using your house as a temporary headquarters for our research. Your mom has agreed. She said that we could use your room since you were away."

Ash blinked. Gary, dangerous experiments, his room. _Not good_, he thought. He looked past the white haired professor on the videophone monitor. He saw the familiar living room of his house. Gary, wearing a white laboratory coat was suddenly seen dash across the background, limping as fast as he could on his crutches. His mom's Mr Mime, holding a huge feather duster and wearing a white apron ran across the screen also a second later. It was chasing Gary. A huge sweatdrop formed on the back of Ash's head as Gary ran across the screen one more time, still being chased. He was yelling something incoherent. But Ash made out something like "Get away from me you censoredcensoredcensored!" The sweatdrop grew bigger.

Professor Oak coughed again. "We're still in the process of settling down for our research." 

Professor Oak turned serious. "We're received some news as regards to the TMX drug and Team Rocket. Apparently, Team Rocket has been treating more pokemon with TMX. There have been some rumors all over the island of the appearance of giant pokemon that has been terrorizing people. The latest one is from Mount Moon, where you will pass soon. Take care Ash. We'll keep you updated."

~-~

Ash collected his pokemon and continued towards Pewter city, continuing through the Viridian forest. He encountered a few pokemon trainers wanting to challenge him, as well as wild forest pokemon who attacked him. He beat them with little difficulty, trying his best to avoid fights, intent on the goal of reaching Pewter city before sunset. He walked on the best he could, and at dusk, was rewarded by the sight of the Pewter City entrance. He walked in.

"Pewter city, the city of stone. Buy some rocks mister? They make good souvenirs."

Ash turned to the right, recalling the little raggedy booth that Flint had set up when he first came to Pewter city and how he had to pay five bucks for sitting on a rock. He expected to see something of the same.

Ash was shocked when he saw a huge jazzy high tech booth in front of him. It looked like a huge cyber café, There were computer terminals on one side of the booth which a few men in tuxedos were using. There was also a posh looking espresso bar on the left, where finely dressed men and women were sipping mochas and nibbling cupcakes. And at the front of the store was this slick young boy who couldn't be more than twelve years of age. He had a dark complexion and was dressed in a expensive looking metallic coloured suit. His hair was slicked up, giving a very classy look to his spikes. Beside him lay a display case of the highest quality marble and glistening granite and other exotic looking stones. A small inconspicuous looking price tag was sitting next to each one, with a score of small zeroes lying behind each digit.

"Uh, no thanks." Ash facefaulted at the weird scene in front of him, a huge sweat drop forming on the side of his head. _Better not sit on any rocks this time._ He thought. _I might be made bankrupt!_

The little entrepreneur shrugged. Then, seeing the little Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder, he exclaimed. "Hey! You're a pokemon trainer! I challenge you to a pokemon battle."

Ash sweatdropped. It seemed like all the kids, no matter where they were from wanted pokemon battles. Was he this annoying as a kid, going about, challenging everybody just for a battle? Ash tried not to think of the answer.

"Erm, Ok." Eager to be on his way, but also interested in what this kid had to offer, Ash called. "1 on 1 match. Go Pikachu." He pointed in the direction of a small clearing, far far far away from the expensive rocks and things, just in case. "Pika!" The little pokemon bounded off Ash's shoulders, running off the length of his arm and gave a flying leapt to land at the designated clearing.

The young boy laughed. He stood up, and gave a casual snap of his fingers on his left hand. A footman appeared to remove his jacket, and another servant materialized from thin air to hold a golden tray with a few pokeballs in front of the boy. The sweat drop on Ash's head grew even bigger.

"Didn't you know, Pewter city's the city of stone. No way you're going to be able to beat my rock pokemon with an electric one." The boy explained. Bending his hand back, he threw the pokeball forward. "Go Geodude."

Ash regained his composure. Pokemon battles were nothing new to him. He examined the Geodude carefully. It looked well trained and well bred. Not unlike Brock's old one. Still. He knew he was way better. " Sure, sure, that's what they all say."

"Pikachu, agility."

"Geodude, tackle attack."

The slow rock pokemon tried it's best, but could not hit the Pikachu. Indeed, very few things could probably hit it, since it was now circling the rock pokemon faster than the eye could see. The boy gasped. 

"That's good. But try this," He grinned evilly. "Geodude, Earthquake!"

The mighty rock pokemon slammed it's stony fist into the ground. Breaks shattered in every single direction. There was no way it could miss, since it hit everywhere. Ash was not even flustered however.

"Pikachu, sky move. Swift now."

The electric mouse complied, still in it's agility dance, it pounced up into the air, avoiding the massive earthquake attack. Still suspended in mid air, it launched thousands of tiny stars from all directions of it's agility dance at the rock pokemon. The rock pokemon was sliced continuously by thousands of shreds of the sharp cutting stars.

The boy gaped. "that was good. I didn't think anybody could avoid Geodude's radial earthquake attack. But still, your swift attack is useless. Rock pokemon are impervious to physical and electrical attacks."

Ash sighed. They never understood. " I'll have to give credit to your earthquake attack, but not to the impervious part." He refocused his attention. "Pikachu, mega fury punch. Follow it by a thunderbolt."

The boy grew worried. "Geodude. Harden attack."

The geodude glowed as it's already tough other shell hardened. It stood ready in the face of all attacks. Ash whistled. The geodude looked way tougher than most.

The electric mouse was not daunted however. "Pikachu!" It warbled a war cry, as still in mid air, circling the Geodude faster than the eye could see, it closed in on rock pokemon set amidst a torn up battlefield, and hit it with thousands of punches from all directions, pinning it under the fury of it's attacks.

The first cracks started to show after the first million blows. After the second million, the Geodude appeared severely weakened. Pikachu paused after the third million. It stopped it's agility movement and materialized directly in front and above the Geodude and shocked it with electricity. The huge burst of yellow charged energy from the cheek sacs coursed head on into the rock pokemon, surging through the cracks. And despite it's resistance, it fainted. Pikachu landed soft footed on the rock pokemon, turned around and gave a v shaped sign to Ash. "Pikachu!"

"Geodude return" The boy recalled his rock pokemon with a rueful shake of the head. "Oh well, it was a good experience. Your Pikachu isn't even breathing hard though."

Ash walked over to the boy, who looked almost comical now in his suit. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. He ruffled the boy's slick hair playfully. "Don't take it too hard. Pikachu's just good." He frowned as he looked closer at the boy. Something clicked. "Hey! Aren't you one of Brock's little brother?"

The boy swatted away Ash's hands. He snapped the fingers of his right hand. A footman appeared and held a jacket for him to slip into. Simultaneously, a lady appeared and recombed his hair, rearranging every strand meticulously. The sweatdrop on Ash's head grew again.

Then, as suddenly as they appeared, they vanished. "Yep, I'm Michael. I've taken over the family rock selling business, though I do pokemon training and have a few other enterprises on the side." He gestured to the cyber café and the espresso bar. "Like these."

Ash tried to speak, "Uh.. Where's Brock."

"Oh you can find him at the breeding salon. Just there." Michael pointed at a building in a distance.

"Alright, I'll see you later or something. Yeah." Ash replied as he walked off briskly towards the breeding salon. Michael unnerved him. He wondered if Brock had changed and become like Michael too. He shuddered. Hopefully not. Geez, kids these days.

~-~

Ash stopped in front of the building that Michael had pointed towards. _Yep, it sure looks like Brock's_, Ash thought, as he looked up at the overhead signboard that said 'Brock's Breeding Boutique'. Ash recalled that Brock had always had the lifelong dream to become a pokemon breeder. He was a great cook, and was always observant towards Pokemon breeding habits such as their grooming and nutrition, in order to create his own formula to breed and bring up the best pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu apparently also remembered the great care which he had been treated with under Brock's supervision. When Brock had set up shop, he had given Ash a life time supply of Pokemon food from his breeding salon, sending packages of it to Pallet town each month. Ash's Pokemon all loved it.

Ash made his way up the steps to the door of the breeding salon and pushed the door open. A small jangling of bells announced his entrance. The inside of the breeding salon was pleasant. On one side of the breeding centre, a whole row of shelves filled with all sorts of books on pokemon breeding, as well as pokemon grooming accessories and various types of customized food for each species of pokemon stood. On the other side of the room, numerous couches and chairs were scattered in a comfy manner, allowing people to take their time to lounge around and read some available periodicals and magazines on pokemon breeding, as well as wait their turn for Brock's consultation. They looked well used, but were all empty, which Ash attributed to the late hour of the day. At the far end of the room, there was a counter, where a huge tanned figure was currently leaning back on his chair leafing through a magazine. At Ash's arrival, the figure perked his head up and beamed a smile.

"Good evening, how may I help you? It's lucky you came when you did, because I was about to close the shop. Not many people come at this hour."

Ash kept down an amused smile from his face. He kept his face lowered as he strode purposefully towards the counter. Brock had apparently not recognized him. Ash wasn't really surprised. They hadn't met face to face for over 2 years now, and he had grown a lot since they last met. He had hardly recognized Brock himself, only that there was no mistaking the squinty eyes. 

The pokemon breeder's cheerful countenance watched with curiosity at the strange visitor that walked in his shop. He stood up, an impressive figure, as years of training as a gym leader of huge rock pokemon had given him a heavily muscled physic. He had grown taller since Ash last saw him and his 6 foot 5 bulk cut an imposing shape.

Ash broke into a grin. "I like you to have a look at my pokemon. Come on Pikachu." The small electric mouse hopped from Ash's backpack to land on the counter. "Pikachu!" It exclaimed, excited at seeing it's friend again. It then hopped up into Brock's arms. Brock caught it unconsciously and gave it a quizzical look.

"Pikachu? And … Ash! Oh man, it's good to see you again!" He rushed forward and engulfed Ash in a huge bear hug.

Ash coughed. "It's good to see you too Brock."

~-~

"That's incredible! How could anyone do such a thing? You sure you aren't exaggerating? I mean, you always did, back when you were a kid.."

Brock had closed his shop and as night was falling, he was walking with Ash back to his house, where he would put Ash up for the night. Along the way, amidst catching up on old times, Ash had filled Brock in on his mission.

Ash looked serious, "Nope, Brock. Incredible as it may sound, and though I may hope otherwise, this really is true. I need your help. Do you think you can spare the time from your breeding salon and come with me for a while?"

Brock looked shocked. "Sure thing, are you kidding? I'll be happy to give you a hand. Michael would be glad to take care of the breeding salon for me when I'm gone. He'll probably add it to his Pewter city business conglomerate or something."

Ash chuckled. "Ah yes, Michael. He's quite something you know. Not many people are millionaires on their own by the time they're twelve."

Brock grinned wryly. "Yep, I know Ash. Precocious kid."

And so the two old friends continued chatting as they made their way to Brock's house for the night.

~-~

Brock's house was filled to the brim with his little younger brothers and sisters as usual. Flint greeted Ash warmly and set out a plate for him for dinner. The dinner was delicious. Ash admitted that he missed the cooking talents of the pewter city gym family.

"So Flint's running the gym now while I take care of the breeding center. The breeding center's been quite a success you know. You should see it in the mornings… can hardly wade through the crowds…"

Ash listened intently as Brock went on enthusiastically about his breeding salon. It was his pride and joy. He turned around and watched with amusement as one of Brock's sisters tried to dress up Pikachu in a doll dress, and how Pikachu was continually hassled by the family of Brock's younger female siblings for being just 'sooooooo cute'. Ash grinned. Pikachu looked distressed, but he certainly couldn't shock his way out of Brock's little sisters. The pokemon could only sigh as it's fur was ruffled, a bow was tied over his jagged tail, and he tried to swat away the blusher that was trying to be applied on his face.

Ash had a wonderful dinner, hungry the way he was. Later, after dinner and all the conversation was done, he decided to turn in early to be fresh for their journey the next way. On his way to the guest room, he plucked Pikachu from the adoring bundle of young girls. Even in his flustered condition, Pikachu looked grateful for the rescue. 

~-~

"Professor Oak said something about rumors of a TMX treated pokemon being sighted at Mount Moon. We had better watch out."

They have had an early start, and were already on the road to Cerulean, heading towards the peaks of Mount Moon that were in the way. Brock had explained the reason for his leaving with Ash to his family. Michael had tried to look innocent when agreeing to take care of Brock's Pokemon Breeding center, but he couldn't conceal the gleam in his eye. Brock suspected that Michael had big plans for it, and warned Michael that it had better be the way it was when he got back.

"Say, what pokemon did you bring with you Brock?"

"Hmm. I have Onix, Graveller, Vulpix, Golbat and Rhydon. How about you?"

"I have Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Pidgeotto and Kingler. I thought to bring Kingler since he's a water pokemon. Geodude and Zubat evolved? That's great!"

"Yep, they're really strong now. Most of your pokemon evolved too."

"Yeah, I've been really training them these last few years."

Already, the duo were nearing the pokemon center that was just outside the entrance to Mount Moon. Ash looked and checked his pokemon. "I think we had better stop here a while. I want to rejuvenate my pokemon a while. They're still quite beat from the journey to Pewter city. I want them to be fresh in case we meet any trouble at Mount Moon."

Brock tried to look nonchalant. "Ok, say Ash, that's a great idea!"

Warning sirens were ringing in Ash's head. There was something that he couldn't put a finger on. What was it about Brock and Pokemon centers again? He tried to say, "You can wait here if you want, I won't be long."

Brock tried to conceal his excitement. "No no no, I would LOVE to go to the pokecentre. Quick, there it is, see you there!" He rushed off towards the nearby pokecentre.

When Ash walked in, the thought suddenly hit him. He sweatdropped at the scene. Brock was flushing a bride shade of crimson as he was on his knees hugging the legs of the pink haired Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, you're so beautiful, you're the most beautiful Joy yet. Please, please, will you go out with me."

Ash groaned. He would have thought Brock would have been passed that stage, now having become an accomplished gym leader and pokemon breeder with highly trained pokemon and occupying a affluent social standing in Pewter. But no, some things never changed. 

Joy looked funny at the desparate man groveling at her feet. "Please please, would you go out with me? You're so pretty."

Ash knew what was going to happen next. *Thwack*. Ash grimaced as he saw the bright red palm mark on the Brock's left cheek. That must have hurt.

Joy looked extremely apologetic. "Oops, sorry, I don't know what came over me, I'm not usually like this." She tried to prod the limp man at her feet. But he was out cold.

Ash walked up. "Err.., I would like my pokemon rejuvenated please." He handed over his pokemon. After waiting a while, he got them back fully rejuvenated. "Sorry about my friend here.." He then proceeded to drag Brock out of the pokecentre.

Ash muttered under his breath as Brock was quite heavy. Brock regained conscious for a second and looked up, a dazed expression on his face. "Did she say yes?" Before rolling out cold again. Ash rolled his eyes. Brock's behaviour was beyond his understanding.

~-~

By noon, Brock had come out of his daze and could only look bashful as he walked alongside Ash. They had reached the entrance of Mount Moon and were traveling through it's tunnels, wary of any abnormal happenings that might appear.

Brock spoke up. "Say, Ash."

Ash suddenly stopped in his tracks. Brock, surprised, stopped too. "Shh." Ash cocked his head, and listened.

Brock, seeing Ash, stopped, and started to listen carefully. After a while, he said, "I don't hear anything… Ash? Ash!"

Ash had broke into a dead run down one of Mount Moon's tunnels. Brock, seeing this, picked up his pace and ran after Ash. 

They ran and ran and ran. Various tunnel junctions blurred past their vision, but Ash seemed to know which fork to go down without hesitation. Running, with the wind blurring his hearing, Brock still thought he heard a distant scream.

After a minute, the tunnel opened up into a huge cavern. There, they saw the source of the scream. A raven haired girl with a tanned complexion was lying in the middle of the room. Her arms were thrust in front of her. She was wearing a blouse and long pants which looked torn and ripped. A jagged cut ran down the side of her arm. Her hair was extremely tussled, and her features were filled with fear. Brock noticed a pokebelt on the other side of the room. It was probably hers, and thus without her pokemon, she could not defend herself.

The sight took Brock's breath away. He had heard of stories from Ash, but seeing was believing. Directly above the girl was a huge HUGE zubat. The cavarn was enormous, but the gigantic pokemon made it look small. It's wingspan was at least 50 feet. It towered above the girl, raising up to a huge height before giving a gigantic screech, which rang in everybody's ears.

"TMX" Ash mouthed, his hands busily covering his ears. 

The two teenagers rushed forward into the cavern, intent on rescuing the girl lying in the centre of the cavern. The giant Zubat was about to perform a bite attack on the unknown female, and, given the size of it's jaws, would surely cause the girl to be eaten alive, or, at the least, be decapitated. Helpless against her impending doom, the sprawling girl screamed.

Desperate to stop the gruesome mutilation from happening, Ash picked up a rock and threw it at the Zubat, hitting it on the side of it's enormous head. Miraculously, the Zubat roared in pain, and, flapping it's huge wings, it elevated itself up from it's target, turning it's attention to the two onrushing teens. Brock gave a inward sigh of relief as he continued rushing forward. At least the girl was safe. Albeit temporarily. 

Ash commanded, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" But even as the yellow pokemon gave a warble of acknowledgement and it began to charge up it's cheek sacs, the enraged Zubat, perhaps sensing the vibrations, sent a gigantic supersonic attack in the direction of the boys. The two boys leapt for cover under two different piles of rocks as they saw the gigantic onrushing wave of sound energy like a tidal wave approach them. They managed to avoid it, though, unfortunately, poor Pikachu which had been charging up it's attack was caught unawares and was flung up by the wave to be slammed against the rocky wall behind. It fainted.

Nor were their troubles over yet however, the gigantic supersonic wave ricocheted off back wall of the cavern, and, despite causing the wall tremendous damage, it's echo bounced back and headed again straight at the boys. The echo caused huge vibrations and tremors to cause the whole cave to quiver. Great chunks of rock and stones began dropping from the ceiling. The two boys raised their hands protectively and took cover in order to prevent being buried alive by the huge amounts of falling debris. Ash, unfortunately, was hit by a falling rock, and lapsed into unconsciousness.

"ASH!!!" Brock cried. But he had no time to worry about that now. More pressing matters were at hand. The giant Zubat, apparently satisfied that the intrusion had been sufficiently dealt with, turned back to the girl who had been trying to sneak towards her pokebelt. At the Zubat's turning, she made a final attempt, by flinging herself across the cavern in the direction of her pokebelt. However, the blind pokemon anticipated her, and with a vigorous flap of the wing, sent a gust so huge that it blew the girl back across the room. Flying up again, it gave a cry of rage before swooping down at the girl. The girl shrieked in terror. 

Brock was desperate. Just as the Zubat swooped down for the kill, he made a dive and landed in the distance in between the girl and the Zubat. He was only inches from the gigantic head and huge jaws of the Zubat. Brock could see each of the arm length teeth, and count the number of razor sharp points it had. Subconsciously, he swung his arm up to protect against the blow. The girl behind him screamed again, anticipating the carnage that would result when the Zubat bit Brock's head off.

Miraculously, Brock's arm swinging up impacted with the side of the gigantic Zubat's head. Brock didn't even know his own strength as his timely punch pushed the Zubat back a few metres, giving him a respite. Not wanting to let it happen a second time, Brock was alreadymoving. "Go Onix," He bellowed as he tossed the pokeball. In a micro second, there was suddenly a huge wall of rock between the psycho Zubat and him. Brock breathed a temporary sigh of relief.

The Zubat screeched in anger. Brock decided that there was not a moment to waste. "Onix, bind it, now."

And so it was, the fifty foot long rock snake, battling the fifty foot big Zubat. The Zubat opened it's mouth and released huge blasts of flamethrower attacks, but luckily, they all impacted against the Onix's tough hide, not doing much damage, except leaving scars and patches of black melted rock where they landed.

The fifty foot rock snake screamed in pain, but was too well trained to run from the sight of the most scary thing it had ever seen and instead proceeded to bind it. The Zubat shrieked some more as it was wrapped up in coils of rock. Burdened with it's load, it attempted to launch it self to the air, but could only hover at a fixed distance from the ground, it's body being mostly wrapped up.

Brock's eyes glimmered with hope at the prospect of his Onix having a chance of almost winning, however, his hopes sunk almost immediately. The giant Zubat glowed white as it summoned up a gigantic leech life attack. Unleashing it, it caught the Onix full on, as it sunk it's jaws into the hard rock, causing the rock snake to scream in pain. For a few seconds that lasted an eternity, Brock watched with open mouth morbid horror, as his fifty foot pride of joy glowed red and green alternately, while the Zubat just glowed an intensifying shade of white. At the end of the attack, the Onix slipped off. The fifty foot rock snake crashed onto the rocky cavern ground below, all of it's hard rock and muscle completely limp, and utterly spent. Even though the Onix was made utterly of rock, at that moment it looked like a soggy prawn.

Brock was shocked. "Onix, return". "Go, Graveller." As the huge rock pokemon materialized, Brock commanded it. "Rock throw!"

"Gravel-ler!" The rock pokemon acknowledged as it began to perform it's attack. However, even as the enormous showers of rock began to rain down on the Zubat, it dived down remarkably fast in the direction of the rock pokemon. It moved with such speed that Brock suspected that it's leech life attack must have given it a tremendous boost in energy levels.

In a matter of microseconds, the Zubat was next to the Graveller, avoiding all kinds of debris and missile rocks raining from all directions. It's agility was incredible. Opening it's mouth wide, it performed a huge bite attack on the Graveller. CRUNCH. Despite the rock pokemon's hard shell, Brock watched in horror as the bat's fangs clamped on it, sharp points penetrating in the Graveller's crust, micro cracks forming where the sharp points pressed down. Brock was sure that Graveller would have shattered, and he hurriedly pulled out it's pokeball and recalled it, still in the fangs of death. 

Brock sweated. The Zubat had just defeated his two most powerful pokemon, and was now looking at him. _Think Brock think. Use strategy. _Brock tried desperately to think. _That's it! Why didn't I think it before. _There was a chance.

"Pokeball go!" Brock threw out his third pokeball. He crossed his fingers. He sure hoped that it worked.

"Golbat!" The evolved Zubat cried as it emerged from it's pokeball. It blanched visibly at the scene of the gigantic monster in front of him.

"Golbat! Screech and supersonic!" Brock covered his ears. He had read through his pokemon breeding experience that Zubats were extremely sensitive to vibrations. He hoped that a huge unpleasant noise would drive it away. The girl behind him covered her ears on reflex too.

The evolved bat pokemon sent out shrieks on 259 different frequencies in a cacophony of the most horrendous shrieking that one could ever imagine. The mega sensitive Zubat screamed and roared in pain, the different timbres wrecking havoc with it's ultrasonic system. It swerved about madly in the air, winging about in a drunkard fashion of flight. Already insane, it went even more mad. Finally, able to take no more, it pointed itself at the ceiling and let out a tremendous fire blast, one so huge that it melted through all rock, through tens of meters of it all the way through the mountain to the surface. Then, like a wounded animal, it launched itself clumsily out of the hole, and out of the mountain, so desperate was it, to get away from the source of it's suffering. It flapped it's great wings, and retreated off to the distance.

The breaking of the hole in the ceiling had resulted in the breaking loose of tons of rock which immediately came crashing down into the cavern. Brock immediately recalled his pokemon and searched for cover. His eyes flew behind him, and saw, with a growing horror, a huge stalactite flying down in the direction of the girl whom he had just rescued. He flung his body in her direction, and managed to just knock her off her feet as the stalactite landed beside her. Then, looking up and seeing tons more of rocks falling down at him, and turning and seeing no appropriate cover within reach, he pushed the girl onto the floor and covered his body over her and crouched down, to wait out the worse of the rocks dropping on them.

For what seemed like forever, Brock lay there, covering the girl from the hail of rocks that were streaming down the ceiling into the cavern. Brock grimaced as he felt a particularly sharp piece of rock land on his back. He was in agony, but had no choice but to wait it out. Gradually, the storm of rock stopped. Brock opened his eyes to discover in surprise that he was still alive. He then became self conscious of his own heavy breathing as well as that of a warm bundle under him. He was still a bit dazed from that beating of rocks that he had taken, and wondered what it was that could be so warm. It felt good though.

"Er, excuse me. I think it's over now. You can get off." A sweet sounding, though slightly strained voice came from under him. Brock suddenly came to realization, and a huge blush flushed over his face.

"Oh my gosh, you look like you're bleeding all over," the voice gasped under him. She tried to push him off. "Get up, then I can check."

Brock immediately flew up and landed a short distance away. He immediately straightened, his face still flushing. However, as he straightened, he suddenly experienced a tremendous pain on his back, probably because of a lot of cut and bruises sustained from the rockfall. His flushed face went pale as he gasped in pain. The girl, still in her tattered blouse got up with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright? Here, let me have a look. Thanks for saving me by the way." She beamed a smile at hi, exposing a pair of very cute dimples.

Brock had a good look at her. He hadn't realized it before because he had been slightly busy, what with a giant bat trying to kill him and all, but she was really cute. Despite her extremely ragged and tattered appearance, the brown skinned girl certainly had a good figure. She had long, strikingly jet black hair, which she probably wore as a pony tail most of the time, as evidence of a ripped hairband was still hanging from her hair. She was wearing a soiled cyan coloured blouse, which had a lot of small rips and tears in many places. Also, a pair of long jeans and hardy looking sandals completed her outfit. She noticed his observation, and looked down ruefully at her suit. "Not really a credit to myself I suppose, you caught me at a bad time." She gave another one of those infectious grins. Brock marveled at how her face lighted up with the smile. He was in love. He went into one of his moods.

"Hi, I'm Brock. Nice to meet you. You're really pretty. Will you go out with me?"

The girl chuckled at the gaga looking lovestruck Brock in front of her. She went over and retrieved her pokebelt as well as a backpack, and proceeded with Brock to go pull out Ash and Pikachu from the resulting rubble.

She giggled. "Go out with you? Sure, I mean you did just save my life and all. I guess it's the least I can do. Let's set up camp here first and fix up your friend. I had better have a look at your cuts too, not to mention I need to change into new clothes." She busied herself and set herself to work.

Brock was elated. He actually hadn't been outright rejected, something that happened well more than half the time. He busied himself with looking over Ash's injuries to think his apparently success over. "Sure. Say, tell me more about yourself. And how you came over that huge Zubat. And you still haven't told me your name."

The girl looked up from the backpack she was rummaging through. She beamed another smile. "Oh yeah, my name is …"

to be continued

~-~

Ah, well that's it for this part. Sorry it's going so slow, but I didn't really want to rush things. I know I haven't really gone into the AAMR, but it's coz they'll only be picking up Misty next chapter. Well, anyway, I decided to give their group 1 new companion. Why did I end just here? Well, I'm still deciding on the name. I'll probably go with something like Andrea. Brock and Andrea. Sounds ok doesn't it? Oh well. C&C much appreciated. Pls review. [yulai@singnet.com.sg][1] or [cyperwerf@hotmail.com][2]

Hmm, I've probably been influenced by a lot and a lot of fics. So much so that I think it's sub conscious and I don't know which. But if I have, rest assured that they're all great fics. 

Well, I'll try and work on the next part. Hope you enjoy it so far. 

   [1]: mailto:yulai@singnet.com.sg
   [2]: mailto:cyperwerf@hotmail.com



End file.
